


Sore Loser

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna sound weird, but I know you’ve written a couple non-con fics with Mavin, but do you think you could write a non-con or dub-con fic with Michael getting fucked by Gavin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive.

“Go, Geoff, go! I’ll distract Gavin for you!” Michael yelled as his character in Minecraft chased after Gavin, diamond sword ready to kill Gavin with.

The five of the Achievement Hunters were playing a game in Minecraft. The rules were simple: find every kind of blocks there were currently in the game and place it in their picture frames. Sounds easy, but the problem was that everyone was ganging up on Gavin, especially Michael. Whenever Gavin would have the correct block, Michael would appear out of nowhere and kill him. Geoff was obviously happy as he was currently in the leas, Gavin coming in close second.

Gavin eventually had only one block left: a block from the End. “I’m gonna win! Oh, I’m so close!” he rapidly tapped the run button on his controller making his creeper run faster, hoping that Michael was nowhere in sight. “I can see the base, I’m coming!” He had no food, only two hearts left, he was so close.

But as fate would have had it, Michael ran towards him clad in full diamond armor and in only one hit, he murdered Gavin.

“Noooo! Michael, why?!” Gavin yelled as he respawned, but not inside the bed, but at his house in Achievement city. “Who broke my bed!” he yelled.

“I did, fuck you, Gav” Michael laughed and so did the rest. “Suck it, Gavin” Ryan snickered.

Gavin started to haul ass back to the area, but it was too late. With the End stone in hand, Geoff placed the block in his frame, thus winning the game.

“Woohoo! Suck my dick, you bitches! I am victorious, with all thanks to you Michael!” Geoff yelled triumphantly. He and Michael sharing a hug together.

“Alright, that was that“ he said sitting back down and flying his character over to the city, teleporting everybody and placed the tower of pimps onto his obsidian block. Meanwhile, Gavin sulked quietly, fuming in his seat. Michael, still, thinking that his betrayal to him was funny, pinched the Brit’s cheek.

“Aww, don’t be so pouty, Gavvy wavvy” Michael cooed mockingly. Angrily, Gavin slapped his hand away. “You’re a dick” he mumbled, hiding the anger in his tone. A little surprised by the gesture, Michael just shrugged.

The rest of the guys could feel the tension in the room. Geoff stood up and stretched. “We’ll, it’s about that time for us to be heading home, fellas.” The rest of the guys nodded and began packing their stuff up. Michael was going to pack his stuff as well, but got up and went to go pee. While the guys were busy, Gavin slipped out the door and tailed Michael out of the building and to the restroom. Pausing before entering, he checked his surroundings noticing that only a few of the animators cars were out in the parking lot.

“Perfect” he sneered silently. Opening the restroom door as quietly as he could, he looked in and watched as Michael walked up to a urinal. Gavin crept inside silently, closing the door and locked it. He sneaked up quietly behind Michael until he was literally standing behind him. Just as Michael finished peeing, Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael tightly squeezing him.

“What the fuck!” Michael screamed startled, trying to push the body away, unable to twist around to see who it was. “Get the fuck off me-”

“Shut your goddamn mouth, Michael” Gavin growled in his ear.

Stopping his struggling, Michael turned his head back and sure enough, it was Gavin. But, something was off about him. The look in his eye was menacing and dark. “G-Gavin! Listen, if this is about earlier, I’m-” Michael yelped loudly as Gavin bit the side of his neck harshly.

“I said, shut the fuck up, Michael” he said in a sickeningly dark voice. “You cost me to lose, again so now you’re going to pay.” To get his threat across, he then quickly bent down and shoved Michael pants down.

“Gavin, wait. Please, for fuck’s sake, I’m sorry that I cost you the win. Now please, let me go” Michael pleaded, trying to get Gavin to let him go.  
He heard Gavin sigh and his hold loosened around him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he tried to get out of Gavin’s hold. But then the Brit surprised him by throwing him onto the cold floor.

Michael caught himself on his hands and knees, but unfortunately that’s what Gavin wanted. The younger lad situated himself behind Michael, forcing his head down.

“Gavin, stop it. Fuck get the hell off me” he begged, trying to move Gavin off him his going behind him to try to push him back, only for his wrist to be caught and held to the small of his back. “Gavin, please stop!”

The Brit reached over and grabbed the back of Michael’s curls forcing his head to bend back, Michael whimpering at the harsh tug. “You always keep screwing my chances of winning in that bloody game. Always doing it just to please Geoff, and now you’re want me to stop? No, I’m going to make sure that you will think twice before messing with me” he snarled and shoved Michael’s underwear down, exposing his pale rear. He moaned as his hand groped the rounded ass cheeks, feeling himself get hard at the sight of his friend’s ass. He let go of Michael’s wrist in favor of squeezing the white globes. He spread the cheeks and pressed a kiss to the exposed hole.

Michael jumped at the feeling and surged forward, but Gavin’s grip on his ass kept him there. Gavin leaned in a gave his hole a lick, smirking as the older lad jolted at the little swipe. “You’re not going anywhere” he growled. Giving him one more lick, Gavin straightened up and unbuttoned his shorts, pulling them down along with his underwear freeing his erection. Spitting into his hand, he rubbed it along his cock.

Knowing that resistance was futile, Michael turned his head back to look at Gavin. “J-just go slow, okay? Don’t tear me” he pleaded. Gavin saw the look of hesitation in his eyes, and smiled softly. He leaned over him and pressed a small kiss to his lips. “Of course, my little Micool” he murmured.

Gavin pressed his head to Michael’s entrance, gently pushing in. Michael sucked in a breath, biting his lip to hold in his scream. Gavin rubbed his back slowly to ease him. “Just relax” he reassured. Michael took slow breaths as Gavin made his way in, until all of him was inside him, moaning at the tightness. “You’re really tight, Michael. Have you ever-” “No, you’re my first” Michael breathed out.

Smiling at the fact that he was Michael’s first fuck, he began to thrust slowly into him, Michael releasing soft moans at the feeling of being filled so well. “Gavin” Michael sighed out. Placing a firm grip onto his fleshy hip, Gavin began to thrust harder and a little faster. He lolled his head back closing his eyes, moaning into the space of the restroom. Opening his eyes and gripping his hold onto Michael, his thrusts became rougher their skins slapping together loudly, Gavin’s balls smacking against Michael’s ass.

“God, Gavvy, yes, fuck me harder. You’re so big, goddamnit” Michael whined, hanging his head down pleasure rolling through him. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, stroking it in time with Gavin’s thrusts. Gavin leaned over and bit into his neck again, his thrusts becoming more animalistic slamming harder and harder into him, his tip rubbing against his prostate.

“Fuck, Gavin” Michael moaned out, feeling his climax reaching closer. His hand was a blur on his cock, furiously stroking it, desperately needing to cum. “Please, let me cum” he begged.

Gavin smiled into his neck. Releasing his teeth from his skin, he whispered “cum now, my boi” and Michael screamed Gavin’s name as he came on the floor. Gavin pounded more into his oversensitive ass, relentless in his pace. “Gav, I-I can’t it’s too much” Michael breathed, his prostate being overstimulated by Gavin’s punishing.

“Come on, Michael. I know I can squeeze another out of you” Gavin gritted feeling the need to cum too. “Just one more. Bloody hell, you’re so tight” he moaned, sweating coating his forehead.

“God, G-Gavin!” Michael whined, clawing the floor already feeling his orgasm come again. “I-I’m cumming again, fuck!” he breathed and screamed as another load shot onto the floor.

“Good boy, Michael. Here I come” Gavin strained and then moaned out Michael’s name as he spilled his hot cum inside pumping into him, rocking softly until he stilled inside him.

Gavin laid over Michael’s back as they both regained their breaths. “Hey, Gav?” Michael panted. Hearing him let out a ‘mhmm’ he replied, “I’m really sorry. I’m sorry, okay?” he apologized. Huffing out a laugh, Gavin pecked his cheek. “It’s okay. But I do suppose we should get cleaned up and get out of here, shouldn’t we?”

Gavin pulled out of him, Michael hissing as his cum dribbled out of him. They both began to clean up and redressed themselves before then heading back to the office with a new morale in Michael’s head: always fuck with Gavin in the let’s plays.


End file.
